thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Silulis
The Silulis '''is a tangible ghost data realm which is created by the .Mainframe system. An echo of the physical world, it exists beneath, and yet all around, the physical realms, and contains duplicates (or backups) of the Lathrym and Ersis. Aeri, Aebys, and Aelo all originated from this realm, as do the Eelekti and Shades. It is home to The Silulic Horror, and is the source of Dekn Silulic Manipulation powers. Formation The realm began to be formed by .Mainframe as the Creation Scrolls gave way to Universe X, acting as a sort of "base plate" for the new universe. Any time the universe was manipulated or added onto, .Mainframe would replicate that addition in ghost data form. Eventually, the few beings who knew of its existence started to call .Mainframe The Silulis, as the two were considered synonymous (with the Silulis being seen as a physical representation of the system itself). The data realm came to be regarded as its own realm (or "super-realm"). Sub-Realms The Silulis encompasses everything underneath (and around) Ersis and the Lathyrm, containing data replicates of the contents of those realms. Ersian Silulis For reasons unknown, the Ersian Silulis is a jumble of the various environments found on the Seeds: a cross-stitched world of impossible biomes, with equally impossible flora and fauna. A frozen jungle is as likely as a hurricane-ridden desert, or an ocean might be full of molten lava, while a volcano could house a beautiful forested Eden. One might run into a pack of winged shark-wolves, flying whales covered in plated armor, or an elephant with a snake's head. While it hasn't been mapped in its entirety, the Ersian Silulis is estimated to be the size of five Milky Way Galaxies (possibly echoing the five Seeds of Ersis). Lathrym Silulis The Silulis is primarily a very dark, ghostly inversion of the physical world. Its atmosphere is foggy, and has an almost underwater feel to it. A mucus-like substance spiderwebs throughout various portions of the realm (allegedly a bi-product of an ancient abomination moving about), and the ground has a soft, mushy feel to it. Odd echoing noises sound throughout the realm, originating from massive beasts that soar through the skies, too high up to be seen. The Lathrym Silulis is the same size as its real world counterpart. Atmosphere The atmosphere of the Silulis is composed of '''Aeri. Aeri is gaseous substance: a type of "dark matter air", that originates from mega-organisms that dwell in the Silulis. Aeri seeps into the Lathrym, providing a breathable atmosphere for the beings within it. Humans are also able to breath Aeri, though it can be physically taxing for them (and may require a breathing mask if one wishes to do so for an extended period of time). There is no water within the Silulis. However, the realm contains Aebys,''' '''a liquid residue that forms on the stringy webs throughout the Silulis. Aebys has gathered throughout the Silulis, and has pooled into the Lathrym in various places (even forming an ocean within the Empyrium). Its properties are nearly identical to those of Ersian water. However, it is nearly black in color, making the bodies of it very murky and dark and extremely difficult to navigate beneath the surface. Lifeforms Aelo The only native plant within the Silulis is Aelo, which has the appearance of grass and grows in a variety of colors. Because of its appearance, it is considered a plant in the Silulis; it is a parasite in the Lathrym, feeding on megafauna beneath the ground of the Silulis. Its presence in the sub-realms of the Lathrym varies, as some have it and others do not. Silulic Horror The Silulic Horror is a massive Ethric beast that is said to have been created by the Hethe De'ebolus. This creature is the source of the spider's web of mucus-like strands that crisscross the Silulis. The strands contain proteins and nerve endings, and stretch millions of miles to the Elevrium. Jacques Redgrave taught the Dekn to use their horns to forge a mental connection with the Horror; through this connection to The Silulis, the Dekn are able to manipulate objects by moving their ghost data duplicates, creating an effect similar to telekinesis. Eelekti The Eelekti, or Elective Data, are featureless humanoids that are native to the Silulis. Some are sentient, sapient beings, while others are empty husks that are recreations of beings from Ersis and the Lathrym. Dekn manipulate inanimate objects in the physical realms by accessing their own Eelekti husks. (However, as Arkn lack the mental powers of the Dekn, they are seldom able to do so.) Shades Shades are former Arkn Eelekti that have evolved into an independent race of clay-like, sapient, sentient beings. They eventually fell out of the Silulis and into the Lathrym. They are more humanoid than other native Eelekti, possessing facial features and other distinguishing characteristics. They currently have two permanent settlements in the Empyrium (Ravatro and Ankluxor) and many travelling colonies. Access Most living beings are unaware of the existence of the Silulis. The superrealm can only be accessed by going off the edge of a realm or sub-realm. Sub-realms essentially form bubbles between the Silulis and the worlds above, which can be entered through tears in the Lathrym; entering a tear incorrectly can cause one to end up in the Silulis. If a non-native being enters the Silulis, they will have a limited window of time in which they can escape; the longer one remains in the realm and the deeper they go into it, the more intangible and ghost-like they'll become, gradually fading away until eventually they become trapped in the Silulis. Furthermore, the longer one remains in the Silulis, the more aware horrors of the realm will become of their presence and the greater their chances of being eaten (which can occur even after they become intangible). The only way to escape the Silulis is to make it to the opposite side of the sub-realm one fell into and crawl out by the edge. Category:Universe X Category:Realms Category:Locations Category:.Mainframe Category:Locations (Universe X) Category:Realms (Universe X)